JPOV New Moon
by Dawn Mason-Cullen
Summary: The first nine chapters of New Moon from Jacob's Point Of Veiw. Tell Me what you think. Should I continue?


1*  
I walked down the street toward the little store with Quil and Embry. As we came up to the entrance, I stopped to let another group of guys pass us on their way out. I knew who they were. La Push's newest group. Sam, the leader, gave me a searching look as he passed. (What's he looking at?), I wondered.

I looked at each of the guys that followed him. Paul and Jared were their names. I noticed that they were wearing nothing but shorts. (That's strange. They've got to be freezing.), I thought to myself. I fought the urge to laugh as I remembered their gang's name. 'The Protectors' If Sam was forming a gang, he wasn't going about it the right way. Who would be afraid of 'The Protectors'?

When they passed, we continued into the store. "That's starting to creap me out, man." Embry said, as we paid for our cokes. "They follow him around like he's got them on a leash. It's weird." I thought about it as we walked back down the road to my house. We were quiet until Quil changed the subject. "You'll never guess what I heard! I was doing my homework last night, when I heard Billy and Old Quil talking. They said that the Cullens lift towm last week. They didn't tell anyone. The doctor left the hospital saying something about a job in some big city. I heard it practically killed the Chief's daughter. Her and one of the Cullens were supposed to be a thing."

Quil had my full attention now. The Cullens were gone! I could see how that would affect Bella. I had seen how much she liked Edward. They had been together since the very beginning. From her first week in Forks. Why would they just leave, knowing how close the two were? It didn't make sence. "The day the Cullens left, she completely dissapeared. Noone heard from her or saw her all that day. The Chief found a note in her writing saying that she had gone for a walk with Edward in the forest. Chief Swan called a bunch of people over and they helped look for her. They searched the forest for hours. When they finnally found her, she was huddled under a tree, out in the rain. Sam Uley brought her back. They said all she would say was 'He's gone' over and over. She looked lost, like she wasn't really here. All week she's been lifeless. She won't eat or sleep. She won't listen to music, she's pretty much dead." He finnished at almost a whisper.

I felt the rage at what the Cullens had done boil deep within me, but I fought it back. Being mad at them wouldn't do Bella any good. I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to go see her. I wanted to help her somehow, but I had no clue how. It was dark ouside, now. We had been sitting in my makeshift garage for hours. The guys got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys." I said as they walked me to the front of my house. They turned to leave and I shut the door. I decided to call Charlie and see how Bella was doing. Charlie picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Chief, Is Bella in?"  
"Sorry, Jake, she's... asleep."  
"Can you have her call me later?"  
"Sure, Jake. I'll tell her you called."  
"Thanks, Charlie."  
"Bye, Jake."

As I hung up the phone, I puzzled over what Charlie had said. Why was Bella asleep at 7:00 PM? I put it out of my mind as I want into the kitchen for dinner.

For the next six weeks, I called her everyday. I always got Charlie making excuses of noone would answer. I finally gave up, wondering if she would ever get over the Cullens leaving. For a while I forgot about Bella. She never called me back and I stopped expecting her to, so I was surprised when instead of a call, she showed up in person.

2*  
I looked up from the T.V. at the sound of a car in the driveway. I had no doubt about who it was. I would know the roar of that engine anywhere. I jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. I was out to meet her before the car was halfway up the drive.

"Bella!" I called grinning at her as she got out of the truck. I immediately noticed a change in her. There was no color in her cheeks. They were paler than I had wver seen them. She reminded me of someone who just found out their best friend was dead.

Her eyes brightened slightly as she said "Hey Jacob!" There was almost no emotion in her voice. She smiled. It looked wrong, like she hadn't smiled in forever. That was probably exactly what it was.

I stopped a few feet away from her. I saw surprise flicker across her face as she looked up into my face. The last time I'd seen her, she'd been taller than me. "You grew again!" she accused. I smiled wider. "Six five."

"Is it never going to stop, you're huge." she said, shaking her head.  
"Still a beanpole, though. Come inside! You're getting al wet." I said as I noticed her shivering. I wrung out my hair and pulled it into a rubberband. "Hey, dad." I called as I ducked into the house. "Look who stopped by."

Billy wheeled himself forward. "Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella." He shook her hand. "What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absoloutly. I just wanted to see Jacob - I haven't seen him in forever."  
I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face.  
"Can you stay for dinner?"Billy asked "No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know."  
"I'll call him now, he's always invited." Billy pressed, eager to see her making a recovery.  
She laughed nervously. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon - so much you'll get sick of me."  
Billy chuckled, taking the hint. "Okay, mabe next time."

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Whatever. What were you doing before I interupted?" She asked, seeming more relaxed.  
I hesitated. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else..."  
"No, that's perfect. I'd love to see your car!" she interupted. (That's weird, but hey I'm not complaining)"Okay, It's out back, in the garage."

She waved at Billy. "See you later." We walked through the shrubs to my make-shift garage. She examined my car. "What kind of Voltswagon is that?"  
"It's an old rabbit - 1986, a classic."  
"How's it going?"  
"Almost finnished." I frowned "Dad made good on his promise last spring."  
"Ah" she said, wincing.  
"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" she asked suddenly.  
I shrugged. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"  
"Well..." She pursed her lips. "I recently aquired a couple of bikes, and their not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"  
"Cool!" (Motorcycles, awesome!!) "I'll give it a try."  
She held up a finger to stop me. "The thing is, Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."  
"Sure, Sure. I understand." I didn't think Billy would say anything, but I wasn't going to argue with her.

3*  
"I'll pay you."  
"No, I want to help. You can't pay me." I wouldn't take her money.  
"Well... how about a trade, then?" she paused.  
"I only need one bike - and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike then you'll teach me."  
"Swee-eet!" a free bike just for teaching her to ride!  
"Wait a sec - are you legal yet? When's your birthday?"  
"You missed it." I teased. "I'm sixteen."  
"Not that your age ever stopped you before. Sorry about your birthday."  
"Don't worry about it. I missed yours. What are you, forty?"I teased She sniffed. "Close"  
"We'll have a joint party to make up for it."  
"Sounds like a date."  
I liked the idea more than I should have. I think she noticed.  
"Mabe when the bikes are finnished - our present to ourselves." She added.  
"Deal, when will you bring them down?"  
She bit her lip in embarrasment. "They're in my truck, now." she addmitted.  
"Great!" The sooner they're fixed the sooner we can ride together.  
"Will Billy see if we bring them around?"  
I winked. "We'll be sneaky."

We snuck into the front yard and I unloaded the bikes. She watched as I wheeled them into the shrubbery. "These aren't half bad." I pointed to the black one. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done - it's an old Harley Sprint."  
"That one's yours, then."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"These are going to take some cash, though." I said, unhappy about the delay.  
"If you're doing this for free, I'm paying for the parts."  
"I don't know." I hesitated.  
"I've got some money saved, college fund you know."  
I nodded, it was her money. I couldn't tell her what to do with it. She was quiet as we snuck back to my garage. We were lucky Billy's chair couldn't get to my garage. It helped to not have to hide the bikes for no reason. I still didn't think Billy would care much.

I started pulling Bella's bike apart immediately. I had opened the door on the rabbit so she could sit somewhere and watch. While I worked I talked to her. I told her about this year at school and Quil and Embry.  
"Quil and Embry." She interrupted "Those are unusual names."  
I laughed. "Quil is a hand-me-down and I think Embry is named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything though. They fight dirty if you talk about their names. They'll tag-team you."  
"Good friends." she raised an eyebrow.  
"No, they are, just don't mess with their names."

Just then I heard a call from the yard.  
"Jacob?"  
"Is that Billy?" Bella asked "No." I ducked my head to hide a blush.  
"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."  
"Jake? Are you out there?" the voice called "Yeah!" I called and sighed.

We waited until Quil and Embry walked through the door. They stopped short when they saw Bella. Embry looked swiftly from Bella to me. I could guess what he was thinking. Quil smiled. (Here we go.) "Hey, guys." I said half-heartedly. "Hey Jake." Quil said. He smiled at Bella. She smiled back and he winked. "Hi there."  
"Quil - Embry, this is my friend Bella." I wished she was more than my friend. They must have noticed, for they exchanged a loaded look.  
"Charlie's kid right?" Quil asked, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes. (Like you don't already know exactly who she is)  
"That's right." she said, shaking his hand.  
"I'm Quil Ateara."  
"Nice to meat you, Quil."  
"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call - you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiled shyly and waved before shoving his hands in his jeans. He was terrible with girls.  
Bella nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."  
"So, what are you guys doing?" Quill asked, still staring at Bella.  
"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," I explained. The guys came over to inspect my work.

They drilled me with questions. I fought a laugh as I noticed the lost look on Bella's face. I was almost positive she had no idea what we were talking about. I was pulled from the conversation when she stood up and sighed.

"We're boring you, aren't we?" I apollogized. "Naw," she seemed surprised. "I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie," she explained. She seemed reluctant to leave.  
"Oh... well I'll finnish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"  
"Could I come back tomorrow?" she looked so hopeful, I couldn't have turned her down if I had wanted to. And that's the last thing I wanted.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins. I smiled. "That would be great!"  
"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," she suggested.  
I frowned. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."  
She shook her head. (Man she's stubborn!) "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise." Embry rolled his eyes at Quil. They were so going to get it later. "That doesn't seem right." I argued.  
"Jake, if I took this to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" (She fights dirty)  
"Okay, your getting a deal," I caved.  
"Not to mention the riding lessons," She added.  
Quil grinned widely at Embry and whispered. "Well that's just an added bonus for Jake!!"  
I smacked him on the back of the head. "That's it, get out!" I murmured.  
"No really, I have to go," She protested. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."  
As soon as she was out of sight, Quil and Embry chorused, "Wooooo!" It was more than I could take.

I jumped Quil, catching him in a headlock as I rammed my elbow into Embry's gut. "Ouch!" "Hey!" they called.  
"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow..." I threatened.  
"Fine! Fine! We'll leave you alone. Don't be so defensive." Quil caved.  
"If you want to live to see next week you won't show up tomorrow! Seriously!" I threatened.  
"Sure, sure," they agreed. "We'll see you later."

4*  
After they left, I sat back down and continued takeing the bikes apart. I made a list of things they needed. We would hit the junkyard first to keep Bella from spending too much money, I decided. I wondered why Bella was so interested in motorcycles. I decided I didn't really care as long as she wanted to spend time with me. I went to sleep that night wondering what we would do tomorrow.

Early the next morning, I got a call asking if Billy wanted to watch the game with Charlie and Harry. I figured it was probably Bella's doing. Bella showed up later and I took her on a tour of my room while we waited for Billy to leave.

"Charlie called - said you were on your way." I explained, when I met Bella with an umbrella at her car door. She smiled, "Hi Jacob."  
"Good call on inviting Billy up." I held my hand up for a high five. She had to stretch so far to slap my hand, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"So where to, Mr. Goodwrench?" she asked as Billy left. I pulled my list out of my pocket and unfolede it. "We'll start as the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive," I warned. "Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again," she didn't seem worried, so I continued. "I'm talking about mabe more than a hundred dollars here."  
She pulled her checkbook out and fanned herself with it. "Were covered," she said, rolling her eyes.

We got lucky at the Dump. I found several useful parts. It was fun to watch the confusion on her face as I got back in her truck. I noticed a hole in her dashboard. "Did the stereo break?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she said and shrugged.  
I looked closer. "Who took it out? There's a lot of dammage..."  
"I did," she addmitted.  
I laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much," i teased.  
"No problem."

After we left the bump, we headed to Cheaket Auto Parts in Hoquiam. I told her about my life and school during the drive. "I'm doing all the talking," I complained. "Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciteing tham La Push," I pressed, eager to hear anything she had to say. "Wrong," she sighed. "There's really nothing. Your friends are a lot more interesing than mine. I like your friends. Quil's funny."  
I frowned. "I think Quil likes you too," A little too much.  
She laughed. "He's a little young for me," That hurt.  
"He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months." I mumbled.  
"Sure, but considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count it in dog years. What would that make me, about twelve years older?"  
I laughed rolling my eyes. "Okay, but if your going to get picky like that, you have to average size, too. Your so smalll. I'll have to knock ten years off your total."  
"Five foot four is perfectly average." she sniffed, "It's not my fault you're a freak."  
We bantered like that till Hoquiam. I managed t oadd abilities t omy favor. By the time we were back in La Push, she was twenty-three and I was thirty. I noticed that she didn't even seem to mind a lack of music in the car. (Huh, add that to the list.)

When we arrived at my house, Billy wasn't back yet so we didn't have trouble unloading the parts. I laid everthing out on the floor next to my toolbox. I got straight to work, eager to be started on the project. I talked and laughed with Bella as I replaced and repared. She seemed awed that I could do the things I did. I thoulght Bella would quickly get bored and want to leave, but she never complained and her face never lost interest.

5*  
It was before dark I realized it. When I was with Bella, the time seemed to slip away completely. Billy was calling for us from the yard and Bella scrambled up. She looked around like she was going to put things away. "Just leave it," I said. "I'l work on it later tonight." "Don't forget your school work or anything," she said, looking guilty. I had to admit I had been skipping out on it lately.  
"Bella?"  
Our heads snapped up. It was Charlie. "Shoot!" she muttered. "Coming!" she yelled toward the house. "Let's go," I smiled, loving the secrecy. I snapped off the light, and grabbed Bella's hand. I towed her easily through the dark and onto the path outside. Despite the path, we were tripping over our feet in the dark. We were both laughing uncontrollably whin we came up to the house. Again I noticed how wrong her laughter sounded. I was glad she was laughing again, and even more glad that I was the cause.

Charlie was standing on my back porch and Billy was sitting in the doorway.  
"Hey, dad!" Bella and I said at the same time.  
That started a whole new round of laughter. I didn't miss that Charlie stared at her like he'd never seen her laugh before. (Add it to the list!!) His eyes flashed down to her hand, still cupped in mine. "Billy invited us for dinner," Charlie said to Bella, absentminded.  
"My super secret recipe for spagetti, Handed down for gererations." Billy said gravely.  
"I don't think Ragu's been around that long," I teased.

The house was full. Harry Clearwater and his family Sue, Leah, and Seth came over. Seth hung around me like he was chained to my ankle. There was no room at the table, so we brought chairs into the yard and ate spagetti. Several different conversations were going around about the game and fishing. I talked to Bella, mostly with Seth interrupting every few minutes. Charlie watched Bella out of the corner of his eye the whole time. I didn't miss his pleased but cautious expression, as if he was afraid he would blink and she would dissapear.

It was loud as the conversations mixed and the attention shifted. Bella was quiet and smiled alot. I could tell it wasn't forced and she was pleased by this. (I guess she's been pretending to be happy for quite a while.) She was reluctant when it came time to leave. As usual, the rain put an end to the gathering. The house was too small to hold the large group, so everyone reluctantly went home.

When Bella left, I went back to the garage and continued to work on the bikes. I got lost in the process I enjoyed the most and lost track of time. I had worked until almost midnight. I reluctantly put away muy tools and went into the house. Billy was long asleep and his snores drifted through the house. I snuck to my closet-sized room and lay down. I puzzled about what I had seen. Bella honestly seemed happy when she was around me. I wondered if I was the cause or if it was just the bikes I was fixing for her. I knew that she wasn't usually laughing and smiling from how surprised Charlie was by it. Could she be make so happy by my fixing her bikes? No, I decided. She had to be happy spending time with me. Why else would she come everyday when I could complete the project without her. She actually seemed to enjoy being around me. I fell asleep with a picture of her laughing and holding my hand printed firmly in my mind.

6*  
The next morning, I got up and went to school. It was hard to consentrate because every few minutes an image of Bella's smiling face intruded on my thoughts.  
"Jake?" Quil repeated. "So are you in?"  
"In on what?" I asked. "Were going to the beach. Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and a few others have agreed to come," he explained. I was reminded again of Embry's abscence. Embry had disappeared from school for a week a while back. When he came back, he was completely different. He wouldn't talk to me or Quil. He had begun to follow Sam around like Paul and Jared.

We couldn't get him to say three words to us. I remembered how much he had disliked the group. I didn't trust them and I was sure they were up to something.

After school, I asked Billy about it. "They creaped him out. I know there is something going on. They're no good. I can feel it." I finnished, after explaining my fears. I was sure he would understand. He always understood, so it surprised me when he defended them. "They aren't up to anything. Those are good boys and Sam is a positive influence." He wouldn't even consider the fact that they might be up to something. He seemed to think Sam could do no wrong. I wondered how Billy could trust him so completely.

I headed out to the garage to take my mind off of Embry. I found myself with the bikes. I was surprised by how little was left to do. Several parts still needed to be added, but they actually looked like bikes. I was surprised. I didn't usually get so into a project like this. If I was smart I would draw out the process longer, I thought. It brought back my earlier worry about what Bella's motivation was. I still wouldn't make myself believe that she was so into this project that she came over everyday. She had to like me too, didn't she.  
I puzzled over Bella and my feelings for her, my worries about Embry totally forgotten.

I was waiting when Bella showed up later that day. She seemed sadder than usual. Her face was sallow and her eyes were red. "Hey, Bella," I called. She gave me a relieved smile. "Hey, Jacob." She waved at Billy, who was looking out the window.  
"Let's get to work," I said in a low, eager voice.  
She seemed surprised when she laughed. "You seriously aren't sick of me yet?" She seemed honestly curious. (You have no idea!!) I led the way to the garage."Nope. Not yet."  
"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain," she said.  
(How could I ever get tired of her company!? She's amazing)  
"Okay." I laughed. "I won't hold your breath for that, though."  
We went int othe garage and she was startled to see the red bike standing up, looking like a motorcycle rather than a pile of jagged metal parts.  
"Jake, you're amazing," she breathed.  
I laughed again, and shrugged. "I get obsessive when I have a project. If I had any brains, I'd drag it out a little bit." I said. (Shoot! Why did I say that)

7*  
"Why?" She asked, looking confused. (Has she honestly not noticed how much I like her)  
I looked down, trying to think of something to say. "Bella, if I told you I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?" I asked, finnaly.  
She paused a long while before she answered. I looked up to check her expression.  
"I would say... tha's too bad, but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework."  
I smiled in relief and sat down next to the bike and picked up a wrench. "So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?"  
"Is that what you ment?" she asked, shaking her head. She sounded shocked. "I guess I AM taking advantage of your very underpriced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."  
"Hoping to see Quil again?" I joked.  
"You caught me."  
I chuckled. "You really like spending time with me?" I asked, disbelieving.  
"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. I have to work tomorrow, but Wednesday we'll do something nonmechanical."  
"Like what?"  
"I have no idea. We can go to my place so you won't be tempted to be obsessive. You could bring your schoolwork - you have to be getting behind, because I know I am."  
"Homework might be a good idea." I made a face as I thought of the mound sitting in my room undone.  
"Yes, We'll have to start being responsible occasionally, or Billy and Charlie aren't going to be so easygoing about this." she made a gesture indicating the two of us as a single entity. I liked the idea. I beamed.  
"Homework once a week?" I asked.  
"Mabe we'd better go with twice," she suggested, grimacing.  
I sighed heavily and reached over to my toolbox to a paper grocery sack. I pulled out two cans of soda, poping the tab on one and handing it to her. I opened the other and raised it for a toast. "Here's to responsibility," I toasted. "Twice a week."  
"And recklessness every day in between," she empathised.  
I grinned and touched my can to hers.

She left later than usual and I smiled to myself as I thought of her answer to my question about her loyalty. I felt better now that I was sure she was here because she liked me. I hoped that she hadn't gotten in trouble for lacking in her cooking chores. I didn't think she had. Charlie seemed more than willing for her to spend as much time here as possible. I guessed that it had more to do with her good mood in my presence than it did with his like of me.

I went through school in the daze that was becoming more and more routine. I had heard a few jokes from the guys at school about how lovestruck I was. I was surprised that their comments didn't bother me anymore. I went home and worked on the bikes alone in my garage. It didn't feel quite the same without Bella to occupy the time with. I felt slightly off but soon found myself lost in the inner mechanical workings of the two machines in front of me. It was late when I finnally walked into the house. Billy was long asleep. I made a sandwich and crept quietly to my room. I fell asleep looking forward to the next day's study session at Bella's house.

The next day we sepnt the evening in her living room on the floor. I wasn't surprised that charlie knew I would be there. He and Billy gossiped like a bunch of housewives. He barely commented on the mounds of books and work heaped around us on the floor.  
"Hey, kids," he said, his eyes darting quickly to the kitchen. He had smelled the lasagna Bella had spent the afternoon making - while I watched and frequently sampled - and was drawn to the rich smell. She had been feeling guilty about making him order pizza recently.

I stayed for dinner, and took a huge plate of food home for Billy. I admitted that Bella earned a year on her age for being a good cook. We spent Friday in the garage and Satruday with more homework. Charlie went fishing with Harry. We were done with our work when he got back. We were sitting on the couch watching MONSTER GARAGE on the Discovery Channel. "I probably ought to go." I sighed. "It's later than I thought."  
"Okay, fine," she grumbled."I'll take you home."  
I laughed at her unwilling expression. (You have no idea how much I like that)  
"Tomorrow, back to work," I said as soon as Charlie was out of ear shot. "What time do you want me to come up?" She asked. I gave her an excited smile. Earlier today, I had gotten Obsessive and accidentally finnished the bikes. I didn't want her to know yet.  
"I'll call you first, okay?"  
"Sure." she frowned. My smile widened.

8*  
I got up the next morning and went to the store. I had a plan to surprise her later today. I picked up a spool of ribon, earning a questioning look from the guy at the register. I walked back to the house and wheeled the bikes out to the side of the house. They were partially hidden in the shrubs. I tied the ribon around the handle bars of the bikes and went to get a rag from the garage. I scrubed the grease and oil off of the outsides and cleaned up the seats. After I was fully satisfied with the way they looked, I went to call Bella. "Hello?" she asked Breathlessly, when she answered the phone. "Bella," I said formally.  
"Hey, Jake." she said, sounding confused.  
"I believe that ... we have a DATE," I said, implying our earlier deal. She was quiet for a second. "They're done? I can't believe it!!" "Yeah, they run and everything."  
"Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one." she gushed over the phone.  
"Cool! I'm middle-aged now." I teased She laughed. "I'm on my way up!"

She parked her truck off to the side of my house, close to the trees, to make it easier for us t osneak the bikes out. As she got out she noticed the bikes hidden under a spruce. I saw her laughing as she examined the bows on the handle bars as I walked up. "Ready?" I asked in a low voice. (You have no idea how much I have been looking forward to this)  
"Yeah," she said, her excitement seemed to have died down.

I loaded the bikes into the bed of the truck with ease, laying them carefully on their sides so they didn't show.  
"Let's go," I said, excited.  
"I know the perfect spot - no one will catch us there."

Bella drove us south out of town. The dirt road wove in and out of the forest - sometimes there was nothing but trees, and then there would suddenly be a breathtaking glimpse of the Pacific Ocean, reaching to the horizon, dark gray under the clouds. I noticed her admiring the view.

She was driving slow, I guessed it was so she could stare out across the ocean and not run us off the cliff. I was talking about how I finished the bikes, but I didn't think she was to in to the conversation.

We passed by Sam's gang as they were just about to cliff dive from the edge of the rocks. I could make out the shapes of Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry. They were dressed in the usual pair of shorts. Bella and I watched as Sam stepped closer to the brink. She slowed the truck slightly.  
And then he jumped over the edge.  
"No!" she shouted, stomping the brake pedal.  
"What's wrong?" I shouted back. "That guy - he just JUMPED off the CLIFF! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" She threw open her door and started to get out. I laughed at her, and she spun to stare at me disbelievingly.  
"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." I teased.  
(God, what is wrong with her. I mean way to overreact)  
"Cliff diving?" she repeated. She stared as Jared stepped to the edge, paused, and then very gracefully leaped into space. He dived before finally cutting int othe water below.  
"Wow. It's so high." she said as she slid back into her seat. She continued to stare at the two remaining guys. "It must be a hundred feet."  
"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." I pointed it out to her. "THOSE guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." I couldn't help the discust that showed on my face.  
"YOU jump off the cliff?" she asked surprised.  
"Sure, sure." i shrugged and grinned. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."  
She looked back at the cliffs, where Paul was pacing the edge. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."  
I frowned at her. "Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam," I reminded her. "I want to try," she insisted, starting to get out of the car.  
(Woah!! Is she insane!!) I grabbed her wrist. "Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"  
"Okay, fine," she agreed. "But I want to go soon."  
"Soon." I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"  
She sighed. "Yes."  
"And were not jumping off the top."  
She watched fascinated, as Paul make a running start and flung humself farther into the empty air than the other two. He twisted and cartwheeled through space as he fell, like he was skydiving. He looked absoloutely free - unthinking and utterly irresponsible.  
"Fin," she agreed. "Not the first time, anyway."  
Now I sighed.  
"Are we going to try out the bikes of not?" I demanded.  
"Okay, okay" she said, tearing her eyes from Embry, still standing on the Cliff. She put her seatbelt on and closed the door. The engine was still running, roaring as it idled. She started down the road again.

9*  
"So who were those guys - the crazy ones?" she asked.  
I made a discusted sound in the back of my throat. "The La Push gang."  
"You have a gang?" she asked. She seemed impressed.  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." I snorted. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, beg guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, nd Sam Uley and his 'Diciples' ran him off our land. They're all about 'our land' and 'tribe pride'... it's getting rediculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that ehr council actually meets with Sam." I shook my head in resentment. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."  
My hands were clenched into fists. (I swear I would love to hit something)  
"You don't like them very much." she pointed out.  
"Does it show?" I asked, sarcastic.  
"Well... It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad." She tried to soothe me. "Just sort of annoyingly goody-two-shoes for a gang."  
"Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off - like the cliff thing. They act like ... like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his 'followers', Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, an it was like he was so med he was shaking of something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back - like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." I groaned. "Like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."  
"Tough guys," she agreed. "Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?"  
"Yeah. He was supposed t ogo to college, but he stayed. And noone gave him any crap about it, either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarshi; and got married. But, oh no, Sam Uley can do no wrong." I was pissed, now.  
"It sounds really annoying and...strange. But I don't get why you're taking it so personally." she peeked over at my face. I could see I was freaking her out and I calmed myself, turning to stare out of my window.

After a long pause, I remembered that Bella didn't know where we were going. I realized this just in time to see her pass right by our turnoff. "You just missed the turn," I said, trying to keep my voice even. She made a very sloppy u-turn, and grumbled, "Thanks for the heads-up."  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"You can stop anywhere along here," I whispered.  
She pulled over and cut the engine. We got out and I headed around the back to get the bikes. I noticed her examining my expression. I tried to smile as I pushed the red bike up to her.  
"Happy late birthday. Are you ready for this?"  
"I think so." she looked at the bike nervously.  
"We'll take it slow," I assured her. She carefully leaned the bike against the truck as I went to get mine.  
"Jake..." she hesitated, as I walked back with my bike.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" She watched my face. I grimaced, I had forgotten how observant she was. She didn't miss anything. I thought about how to tell her as I unconsiously kicked my foot against the bike tire. I sighed. "It's just... the way they treat me. It creeps me out." I was rushing in my eagerness to finally be able to talk about my worries. "You know, the council is supposed t obe make up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still lister to Billy, maybe because of that.  
But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats ME special... until now."  
She seemed surprised. "Sam treats you special?"  
"Yeah," I agreed, looking up at her. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something... like I'm going t ojoin hes stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."  
"You don't have to join anything." her voice was angry. It was starting to upset me.  
"Yeah." I kept my even rhythm against the tire.  
"What?" she asked, knowing there was more.  
I frowned, "It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."  
"You've been hanging out with me a lot," she said, sounding guilty.  
"No, that's not it. It's not just me - it's Quil, too, and everyone. Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked... he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."  
I suddenly felt guilty for neglecting my friends. I knew how it felt and I regretted doing that to them. I made a mental promise to myself to be better to my friends from now on. The tempo of my foot on the tire increased slightly.  
"Then this week, out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today." I continued. "Bella, they bugged hem even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult.  
And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and, when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and... Sam's looking at me funny... and ..." I trailed off.  
"Have you talked to Billy about this?" She asked.  
"Yes," I snorted. "That was helpful."  
"What did he say?"  
"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't... well, I'll explain later." I mocked. "What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say it's some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong." I bit my lower lip, trying to hold in the tears that threatened.  
Suddenly, Bella threw her arms around me. "Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" She soothed. "If it get's worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!" I froze in shock at her protective tone, before I melted into her embrace and rapped my arms around her. "Thanks, Bella." We stood there a moment before I whispered, "If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." I said feeling worlds better.  
She pulled away quickly, laughing. "It's hard to believe I'm two years older than you," I didn't miss that she added emphases to the word older. "You make me feel like a dwarf."  
"You're forgetting I'm in my forties, of course." I teased.  
"Oh, that's right."  
I patted her head. "You're like a doll," I joked. "A porcelin doll."  
She rolled her eyes, taking another step away. "Let's not start with the Albino cracks."  
"Seriously, Bella, are you sure you're not?" I held my arm up to hers. The difference was obviouse. "I've never seen anyone paler than you... well, except for-" I broke off, remembering her sensitivity to the Cullens.  
"So are we going to ride or what?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Let's do it," she agreed.

10*  
"Okay, where's your clutch?"  
She pointed to the lever on her left handlebar. She wobbled slightly and grabbed the handlebar again to steady herself.  
"Jacob, it won't stay up," she complained.  
"It will when you're moving," I promised.


End file.
